There heretofore exist animated figurines or dolls, as variously termed, in which the viewed facial expression is changed, for example from an expression of delight to an expression of grimace, responsive to actuation of an actuating member. Typically, these types of dolls include a head, which is mounted for rotation on a shaft, with one face exposed and with the other diametrically opposite face concealed behind a positionally fixed simulated hairpiece or like supported by the shaft. By operation of the actuating mechanism the head is drivingly rotated so that the previously concealed face becomes exposed and the previously exposed face rotates into the concealed position. The types of devices in which the present application is concerned are those which involve the use of a loaded torsion spring to substantially instantaneously bring about the aforedescribed change of face. Examples of these types of animated multifaced dolls appear in the prior art patent literature of which the following have been made known to applicants and which by way of background may be of interest to the reader. These include U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,387,224; 525,716; 3,597,878; 3,538,638; 2,954,639; 3,538,638; 3,611,625; and particularly U.S. Pat No. 2,584,798. There are further related thereto and by way of further background to the present invention, appendage animating means for figure toys, such as is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,492,759; 3,699,713 and French patent 1,042,944. The appendage animating means illustrated in patent U.S. Pat. No. 3,699,713 and assigned to Mattel, Inc., assignee of the present application, is of particular interest in that is discloses and employs a manually actuated pushbutton at the rear of the torso which actuates movement of an arm. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,492,759 it is shown that one may employ a spring to return a doll's head to a front position and lower its arm after the arms have been moved by rocking a shaft by pushing upon a pushbutton located at the rear of the doll. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,597,878, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, a torsion spring couples a doll's head to its torso. The head spotting assembly associated therewith inhibits rotation of the head during a fixed preselected portion of each revolution of the doll's torso about a fixed vertical shaft until the head is released. The torsion spring then instantaneously rotates the head until it catches up with the rotating torso and follows it during the remaining revolution of the torso. And in U.S. Pat. No. 1,387,224 it is shown that a doll may be provided with two faces, one of which is hidden by a stationary wig, in which the hidden face is brought into view by pushing a button to rotate the head.